Nieve carmesí
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde pueden llevar unos sentimientos desbocados a una mente débil? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por proteger lo que amas? Desgraciadamente, conocía la respuesta a las dos preguntas. [tw: non-con, blood]


Bueno, como prometí en mi otro LitBela, aquí está, un fic con Yandere!Lit nwn

Resumen: ¿Hasta dónde pueden llevar unos sentimientos desbocados a una mente débil? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías por proteger lo que amas? Desgraciadamente, conocía la respuesta a las dos preguntas.

Palabras: 3061 (Fanfiction las contó por mí ^^)

Canciones para escuchar: Pues... Creo que Snow White Queen, Sweet Sacrifice, y Lithium (todas de Evanescence) van bastante bien en ese orden.

Advertencias: Violencia, sangre y lemon.

Nombres humanos de personajes:

Lituania - Toris  
>Belarús - Natalia  Natalya Arlovskaya  
>Polonia - Feliks<br>Rusia - Ivan

Aviso: Hetalia no me pertenece (ojalá xD), pertenece a su autor: Hidekaz Himaruya-sama

Hale, ya no os entretengo más xD Aquí lo teneís.

* * *

><p><strong>Nieve carmesí<strong>

Otra conferencia mundial más. Pero en esta había algo diferente, de lo que pocos países se dieron cuenta.  
>A la izquierda de la mesa se situaban los ex-soviéticos y, como siempre, el ambiente en aquella zona podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Rusia estaba flanqueado por sus hermanas: Ucrania, que estaba en el final de la mesa, y Belarús. Junto a ésta se encontraba Lituania, seguido de Estonia, Letonia y Polonia, que no hacía más que mirar a Toris con gesto pensativo.<p>

Siguiendo al rubio se encontraban los nórdicos, y tras ellos todos los demás. América cotorreaba algo sobre ser un héroe, Inglaterra le criticaba y Francia se metía con los dos, mientras que Alemania iba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia y Grecia dormía pacíficamente. Vamos, lo de siempre.

En ese momento, el español alzó la vista de los garabatos que había hecho en una hoja, justo a tiempo para ver como a la bielorrusa le daba un escalofrío y se ponía completamente tensa ante el contacto casual del brazo de Lituania con el suyo. "Qué raro..." Pensó, pero como Romano le estaba gritando que le diera tomates, pronto se le olvidó.

Al terminar la conferencia, España se acercó a Ivan, que se disponía a irse.

"Oye, Rusia, ¿le pasa algo a tu hermana?"  
>"¿A quién?"<br>"A Belarús, me ha parecido verla un poco rara hoy."  
>"Ah, es que ha comenzado a salir con Lituania y no sabe muy bien qué tiene que hacer." Comentó el ruso con una sonrisa. "Por lo menos ya no me acosa."<p>

Ambos rieron, y tras despedirse de Rusia, Antonio volvió con sus amigos.

"Me sigue pareciendo extraño... " Dijo para sí mismo, mirando a la chica.

Ella todavía no se había levantado de la silla, y un recuerdo de hace tiempo acudió a su mente, mientras miraba por la ventana.

El moreno inhaló aire un par de veces y se plantó delante de la rubia, con toda la determinación que había sido capaz de reunir.

"Te amo, Natalia."  
>"Bien por ti." Contestó, sin sentimiento o emoción alguna en su voz. "¿Me traerás el agua o tendré que volver a romperte la mano?"<br>"A-ahora mismo... "

Toris agachó la cabeza e hizo lo que la bielorrusa le pedía. Nada de lo que había probado con ella había dado frutos. De pronto, justo cuando él dejó el cubo en la pila, una araña grande salió de detrás del fregadero.

"Yo te protegeré."  
>"No seas imbécil. Sólo es un estúpido bicho. Puedo matarlo yo sola."<p>

Ella cerró el puño y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre la araña, aplastándola sin miramientos. A continuación miró a Toris amenazadoramente, como si lo que le había hecho al arácnido pudiera hacérselo a él con la misma facilidad.

Ese recuerdo no era particularmente amargo, pero el que le siguió, sí. Era muy reciente... Justo de la tarde anterior.

Belarús llegó a su casa bastante cansada aquel día. No había conseguido nada con su hermano, había tenido que soportar seis horas de una aburrida conferencia que había vuelto a ser inútil y encima Lituania... No, espera. Lituania no estaba allí. Da igual, seguía estando bastante agotada. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al encender la luz, notó una sombra detrás suya y se giró rápidamente, pero solo resultaba ser el moreno. "Hablando de quién... " Pensó.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"  
>"Oh, vaya, ¿es esa forma de hablar a tus invitados?"<br>"No te he invitado."

Algo en todo eso iba mal. _Muy _mal.

"Me harté de esperarte fuera y entré. Supuse que sería una agradable sorpresa."  
>"<em>Niama<em>. Vete de mi casa."  
>"Eres cruel conmigo."<br>"No lo necesario."

La rubia le dio la espalda y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó las manos, y al girarse para salir, el moreno la miraba desde el quicio de la puerta, bloqueando la salida.

"Pensé que te había dicho que te fueras."  
>"Natalya, Natalya, Natalya..."<p>

Ese acento era extraño en él. Y de algún modo, sonaba terriblemente equivocado.

"¿Por qué eres así conmigo?"  
>"Porque no me dejas en paz."<br>"¿Acaso tú dejas en paz a tu hermano?"  
>"Eso es diferente."<br>"No mucho. No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido por ti."  
>"No me importa."<br>"Me hiciste daño muchas veces, pero permanecía a tu lado. Sólo buscaba un poco de reconocimiento."  
>"No es mi problema."<br>"Te entregué mi corazón y sólo lo pisoteaste, sin siquiera mirarlo. Lloré por ti."

"Pero tú nunca lloras, claro."

En ese momento, Lituania se acercó a ella, que retrocedió un paso, aunque apenas tenía espacio.

"Pues creo que es hora de cambiar eso."

La rubia sacó el cuchillo, pero él fue más rápido, y le cogió ambas manos mientras la empujaba contra la pared. Los nudillos de Natalia hicieron un ruido fuerte al chocar contra el azulejo, y por el dolor que le produjo el golpe, soltó el arma involuntariamente.  
>Lituania le juntó las dos manos sobre su cabeza y con la mano que le quedó libre cogió el cuchillo. Con una sonrisa desquiciada, el moreno se lo acercó a la boca y lamió el filo lentamente.<p>

"Pequeña Natalya en el país de las maravillas, creo que has dado con el sombrerero loco..." Dijo con una leve risilla.

A la bielorrusa se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Además, ella no tenía miedo, no debía tener miedo. Eran los demás los que la temían. Entonces... ¿Por qué intentó retroceder? ¿Por qué quería gritar? ¿Por qué-  
><em>Oh, Dios mío, no.<br>_¿¡Por qué estaba a punto de llorar?  
>El moreno colocó una de sus piernas entre las de ella y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.<p>

"Y ahora, te vas a portar bien, ¿verdad, Bielorrusia?"

Natalia Arlovskaya no había sentido tanto miedo nunca antes en su vida. El poco color que conservaba en la cara se desvaneció, dejándola íncreiblemente pálida.  
><em>¿Qué pretendía hacer ese maldito?<br>_Belarús lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería creerlo, no podia hacerlo.  
>¿Iba... Iba Lituania... Ese que soportaba que le partiera los dedos por estar con ella... Ese que le había confesado su amor día tras día... Ese que le había jurado que la protegería... Iba Toris... ?<br>¿¡Iba Toris a VIOLARLA?  
>No, no podía creerlo.<p>

El moreno sonrió con malicia y sacó una cuerda de un bolsillo, con la que le ató las manos. Bruscamente, juntó sus labios con los de ella. La rubia intentó resistirse, pero estaba acorralada.  
><em>Eso no podía estar pasando.<br>_Una de las manos de él comenzó a avanzar por debajo de su falda, quitándole el agarre para los cuchillos que llevaba en el muslo, y se quedó ahí. La otra tiró con fuerza de la parte superior del vestido, rompiéndola y dejando al descubierto el sostén blanco que llevaba puesto.  
><em>Eso debía ser una pesadilla<br>_Se revolvió, intentando librarse de él, pero un golpe le llegó al estómago.

"Estate quieta. No me gustaría golpearte donde se vea."

Un sudor frío recorría la espalda de la de ojos azules, cada vez más asustada. Los ojos verdes de él se habían oscurecido por el deseo, y una sonrisa macabra, una que jamás habría imaginado que cruzaría aquel rostro, se asentaba en sus labios. De varios tirones de las cuerdas y del pelo consiguió sacarla del baño; y de otros muchos más, llevarla a la habitación. A pesar de que tenía miedo, la rubia era un oponente increíblemente fuerte, y se resistía con toda su alma.  
>Ya en el cuarto, la tiró contra la cama y le ató los brazos al cabecero. Ella trató de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue incapaz. Algo había cambiado dentro del de ojos verdes, algo había sustituido al verdadero Toris.<br>A aquel al que, extrañamente incluso para ella, en ocasiones echaba de menos. A aquel que jamás le haría algo así. A aquel que la amaba.

"¡Suéltame, maldito! ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Toris!"

Una risa completamente demencial salió de la boca del otro, que en ese momento se encontraba encima de ella, sujetándole las piernas con las rodillas.

"¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada. Tú lo mataste. Poco a poco, cada día. Y, para sustituirle, aparecí yo. ¿No es maravilloso, mi querida Natalya? Los débiles sucumben ante los fuertes, siempre ha sido así."  
>"¿Pretendes matarme?"<br>"Oh, no. Tú y yo pertenecemos a los fuertes. Es esa escoria que era antes el que era débil."  
>"Toris nunca fue escoria."<br>"Claro, por eso le agradeciste sus regalos y le explicaste que no podías corresponderle." Comentó de forma sarcástica.  
>"¡Cállate!"<br>"A tus órdenes."

El moreno buscó el cierre del sujetador con la mano y lo abrió, liberando los blancos pechos de la bielorrusa. Sin pudor alguno, comenzó a lamerlos y besarlos, mientras una de sus manos subía y bajaba por uno de sus muslos.  
>De pronto, pareció recordar algo que había olvidado y se llevó una mano al bolsillo. De ahí sacó una pieza de tela y se la ató alrededor de la boca, silenciándola.<br>Con el propio cuchillo de Natalia cortó toda su ropa, dejándola desnuda ante él. Ella le miró con odio y asco, pero él sonrió con superioridad y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Primero la chaqueta y después la camisa, dejando su pecho al desnudo.  
>Ella se fijó en el torso del de ojos verdes, marcado por las cicatrices de la guerra... Y por algo más. Había heridas recientes, como si fueran de ese mismo día.<p>

"Parece ser que te gusto."  
>"¡Mh mmmmh, MMMMMMH!" (¡Ya quisieras, hijo de PUTA!)<br>"Ahh... ¿Las heridas nuevas? Salir no me ha sido tan fácil como esperaba. Ese pedazo de escoria creía que era mejor morir antes de dejarme salir." El moreno soltó una risilla. "Pero era débil, y lo maté."

El corazón de Belarús se paró por un instante. ¿Era aquello cierto? ¿Había tratado Toris de suicidarse y por eso no había ido a la conferencia? En estado de shock por unos instantes, no vio como el otro acababa de desvestirse y se colocaba entre sus piernas hasta que le fue demasiado tarde.  
>En ese momento, la penetró sin más, al desnudo.<br>Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Trataba de despertar de aquella pesadilla con todas sus fuerzas.  
><em>Aunque aquello era demasiado horrible como para no ser verdad.<br>_La embistió varias veces más, soltando una especie de gemidos en forma de gruñidos, que la rubia consideraba horribles y asquerosos. Ni siquiera trataba de causarle placer a ella, se contentaba con satisfacerse a sí mismo. Un par de lágrimas abrasadoras cayeron por sus mejillas, hiriéndola casi más que lo que ocurría. Segundos después, él se liberó en su interior. "Asqueroso" pensó Belarús. "_Ahidny_._"_  
>Estaba deshonrada. Aquella no era su primera vez, pero todo había sido tan sucio, tan horrible...<p>

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó. Seguía atada al cabecero de la cama, y a su lado se encontraba el moreno, que la contemplaba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"¿Verdad que no quieres que nadie se entere de esto, Natalya?"

La rubia le miró asustada. Le dolían el cuerpo y el alma, hasta sentía asco de sí misma. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse... Si el moreno se lo contaba a algún país todo el mundo acabaría por enterarse, y habría perdido toda oportunidad de casarse con Ivan.

"N-no"  
>"Bien. Desde ahora estamos saliendo."<p>

Toris sonrió complacido. Sabía que la bielorrusa era demasiado orgullosa como para contarlo, haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo en secreto, y accedería a salir con él. Pensaba que, si era necesario, ella incluso se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, la rubia tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para evitar las arcadas. Lituania la miró fijamente.

"¿Pasa algo?"  
>"Me encuentro un poco mal."<br>"Pues ve al baño, aquí te espero."

Belarús se levantó y salió de la sala, aliviada de poder alejarse de él, aunque sólo fueran unos minutos.  
>Mientras tanto, Polonia trataba de hablar con el moreno, que esperaba a que volviera la bielorrusa para irse.<p>

"Toris, tipo que, ¿estás saliendo de verdad con Belarús?"  
>"Sí."<br>"¿Y como lo conseguiste? Porque es como que lo has intentado totalmente durante mucho tiempo."  
>"Fue un golpe de suerte, simplemente..." Vuelve Natalia "Oye, Natalya, dile a Feliks que estamos juntos."<p>

La de ojos azules miró al otro rubio fijamente, y éste detectó algo raro en su mirada, aunque sólo durante una milésima de segundo. Parecía... ¿Miedo? ¿Vergüenza? No, probablemente serían imaginaciones suyas.

"Sí, estamos saliendo."  
>"¿Ves? Bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos. -Mira a la chica- Vámonos."<br>"S-sí."

Feliks se quedó mirando como se iban. Había algo raro en todo aquello, era como si hubieran cambiado las tornas y la que tuviera miedo de ser herida fuese ella. "Bah, eso es como, totalmente ridículo_"_; se dijo a sí mismo.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de la rubia, y Lituania la instó a subir al dormitorio. Al entrar en la habitación, Natalia supo que su amor propio no la permitiría seguir con eso.

"Ya no voy a seguir con esto, me das asco."  
>"¿Perdón?"<br>"Me voy de aquí, me da igual a quien se lo cuentes."

El de ojos verdes la agarró con fuerza de una muñeca mientras intentaba girarse.

"¡Tú no te vas a ningún sitio!"  
>"¡Claro que sí!"<p>

Forcejearon durante unos momentos hasta que por fin ella consiguió soltarse. Él corrió hacia la puerta y echó el pestillo.

"¡Eres mía! ¡Y si no eres mía no serás de NADIE!"  
>"¡Eso habrá que verlo!"<p>

La bielorrusa, harta ya de todo, le dio una patada en la cara y fue hacia la puerta rápidamente, para intentar abrirla. El moreno se levantó, la agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Se puso encima de ella, y cuando se disponía a golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo, la rubia le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna. Él se encogió, y le dió un puñetazo a ella en la cara. Justo cuando iba a asestarle otro, paró en seco, con el brazo en tensión y una mueca extraña en el rostro.

"Be... Belarús... ¡Escapa mientras puedas!"

El tono de voz la sorprendió. Ese sí que era Lituania.

"¿Toris... ?"  
>"¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡Corre, Natalia, CORRE!"<p>

La rubia ya no lo pensó más, le empujó lejos y salió de la sala lo más rápido que fue capaz. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de madera, oyó de nuevo los pasos del moreno, y abrirse con estrépito un cajón. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Avanzó hacia una ventana, que también estaba cerrada.  
><em>Mierda.<em>

El de ojos verdes bajó las escaleras con una pistola en la mano. La bielorrusa se puso más pálida si cabía, cogió el jarrón que había sobre la mesa y se lo lanzó. Al tiempo que él lo esquivaba, ella cogió una silla y la estampó contra la ventana, rompiéndola.

"¿Por qué huyes, pequeña Natalya?"

Aquel tono horrible otra vez.  
>Belarús saltó por la ventana, cortándose los brazos y la cintura al salir, y las rodillas y las manos al caer. Su sangre goteaba por la nieve al correr, cuando sonó un disparo y una bala impactó a pocos centímetros de sus pies.<br>Paralizada por el miedo, no pudo moverse.

"¡Venga! ¡Huye!"

Toris de nuevo. Ella intentó girarse, pero el moreno volvió a gritar.

"¡Yo te daré tiempo, pero no te gires pase lo que pase! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Natalia! ¡Confía en mí y ESCAPA!"  
>"<em>Dziakuj<em>, Toris."

La rubia volvió a correr, esta vez no habría nada que la frenase. Nada, salvo, tal vez, aquel sonido de nuevo. Un tiro. Uno que no impactó cerca de ella. Estuvo tentada de girarse, pero recordó lo que Toris le había dicho. Apretando los dientes, siguió avanzando. La bielorrusa no mostraba agradecimiento normalmente, pero, en ese momento, murmuró aquella palabra de nuevo.

"_Dziakuj__._"

Otro tiro. Ella no paró. Y ya no se oyeron más disparos.

En la nieve de cerca de la casa, un muchacho estaba tendido en el frío suelo. Heridas de cristales surcaban su rostro y sus manos. Dos tiros, uno en la pierna y otro en el pecho, empapaban la nieve de sangre. Una sonrisa serena se dibujaba en su boca, por la que caía un hilo de sangre.

"Por lo menos fui capaz de salvarte de algo... Aunque fuera de mí mismo... "

Rodeado de nieve carmesí, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, que se cerraron para no volver a abrirse más.

"Te amo, Natalia."

Nevaba copiosamente cuando España, Prusia y Francia llegaron a la capilla. Cabizbajos y tristes, como todos los que estaban allí, entraron a presentar sus respetos y a dar el pésame.  
>Letonia y Polonia lloraban sin parar cerca del ataúd, mientras Ucrania, que también lloraba, abrazaba al menor y Estonia, con un pañuelo en la mano, intentaba consolarles y consolarse a sí mismo. Todas las naciones que estaba previsto que llegaran, se encontraban allí ya. Los susurros apagados llenaban el aire denso de la oscura sala, cerrada para que la nieve y el frio no entrasen.<br>Aunque todos procuraban hablar bajo, una de las frases se dijo en voz demasiado alta, y quedó flotando en la sala.

"¿Cómo... ? ¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta de que era un monstruo?"

En ese instante, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente de par en par, y alguien que nadie esperaba entró. Todos y cada uno de los murmullos se apagaron, y sólo se oía el claqueteo de sus zapatos negros contra el marmol y el viento entrar por las puertas.  
>Tras depositar una única flor blanca sobre el pecho inerte de Lituania, se giró hacia todos, y les miró a los ojos.<p>

"Él no era un monstruo. Yo le convertí en uno."

Una sóla lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Belarús, cuando, sin agachar la cabeza, abandonó la capilla y se internó de vuelta en la nieve, que iba desdibujando su figura al alejarse.

* * *

><p>Si estais leyendo esto, es que lo habeís leido entero, por lo tanto ¡Mil gracias! Me ha costado un poco porque es la primera vez que escribo <em>rape<em> así que...  
>Además, quería haberlo terminado antes, pero este fin de semana pasado hubo una convención de manga y anime y estuve preparando mis cosplays ^^<br>(Dios, apesto roleando a Moka humana, en serio. Soy como un estúpido España hiperactivo. Bueno, siempre soy como un estúpido España hiperactivo... Pero Deadmaster me sale mejor xD)  
>¡Y quería haberlo subido ayer! pero FF no me dejaba TToTT<p>

Diccionario Bielorruso - fonético - español:

няма - Niama - No

Агідны - Ahidny - Asqueroso

Дзякуй - Dziakuj - Gracias

Para la próxima... Estoy escribiendo un Pomato que está casi acabado, un PruCan largo lleno de fluff XD y uno de Gakuen Hetalia (LOL at the main pairing xD Pero no voy a decir cual es xD)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
